


shoot yourself in the foot

by BottomDeathstroke



Series: Black Hat tries to be Nice (TM) [10]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Diapers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Spanking, Team as Family, Trans Character, Trans Dr. Flug (Villainous), Trans Male Character, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDeathstroke/pseuds/BottomDeathstroke
Summary: Alternate Pilot Ending. Takes place between "it suits you" and "twice as embarrassing as your senior prom”! After sending Penumbra on her merry way, Black Hat has some words for his employees, mainly concerning the fact that a superhero entered his mansion without permission… Flug is about to learn the hard way that this sort of thing isn’t taken lightly by his boss.





	shoot yourself in the foot

**Author's Note:**

> Been really busy lately with the Heroic fic's plot, so I thought I'd do something special for everyone to not only celebrate the show's pilot, but also bring back everyone's favorite villains for a quick fic! Btw, this takes place between "it suits you" and "twice as embarrassing as your senior prom" (was originally gonna have it earlier in the timeline, but I figured you guys would want Flug referring to BH as his dad, so I put here instead)! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ((Edited on July 26th, 2019. Tbh, this was probably one of my funnest fics to write; I love writing one-shots.))

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ You have _no idea_ how much this all means to me, señor!” Penumbra is nothing if not vocal in her praise, offhandedly cradling her newly acquired mason jar to her chest, completely unaware that Sunblast is dead and has been replaced with a light-bulb. “Is there _anything_ I can _possibly_ do to repay such _wonderful_ service?”

Black Hat grins wickedly, sending an uneasy shiver down everyone’s spines. “Why… _yes,_ there _is_ something I believe you can do to repay me, señora.” And just like that, the demon summons up a soul contract from thin air, presenting it to the young woman.

In the meantime, Flug remains standing at attention, unable to keep from fidgeting on occasion, especially with Demencia and 505 on either side of him acting uppity, eager to soon be praised by their boss. Flug is also eager, of course, but he has this nagging feeling that Black Hat isn’t _entirely_ pleased. There’s no physical evidence of this- the demon’s wearing his signature evil grin, and is ecstatic to be getting Penumbra’s soul- yet the youthful scientist can’t keep from fearing the worst. After all, that fight with Sunblast could have _very easily_ gone south, and he damn well knows it! Had it not been for his quick thinking and Demencia’s jealousy, Sunblast could have easily overpowered the trio, and while Flug is aware that Black Hat could squash a pitiful hero like Sunblast with no real effort, he knows that the demon would be absolutely _furious_ afterwards, guaranteeing him a not so pleasant visit in his office. _Privately._

Flug gulps at the very thought, shaking his head in earnest. No, they succeeded in the end, so Black Hat won’t be upset with them… in fact, he’ll probably reward them! That has Flug in better spirits, the scientist quietly wondering what he'll be rewarded with; more time to finish his next project, some quality time with his padre, a vacation? He sighs under his breath, which changes to a barely concealed snicker when he eyes Demencia spraying mouth freshener down her throat, obviously expecting some sort of kiss from their boss. By the time Flug has begun paying attention again, Penumbra has dissolved into more excited praise, to which Black Hat just rolls his eyes, earning a small wince from Flug. He knows his padre so well, he can tell the older villain is getting sick of the overly indulgent affection from Penumbra, and probably is about to reach his limit with her in about three, two, _one…_

“Sí, sí, sí, we get it!” Black Hat snaps, waving Penumbra towards the door. “We have completed your request as asked, and you have paid accordingly. Now _leave!”_ He doesn’t quite _yell,_ but again, he’s socially drained at this point, and he's pretty close to losing his cool.

“Oh, um, _sí…_ thank you again!” Penumbra chirps, before running out of Black Hat’s office in a timely fashion, finally catching onto the demon’s irritation.

The _minute_ the door shuts behind her, the atmosphere changes drastically. Slowly, Black Hat smirks at his group of employees, and although he is indeed _smiling…_ Flug shivers, off-put by the tension. He has a _bad_ feeling about this. “Well, well, well, my minions. That was a truly…” Flug can’t help but hold his breath, unintentionally leaning forward in preparation as he awaits what he hopes is praise. _“Mediocre_ performance!” Flug’s heart sinks, horrifyingly aware of the complete and utter _rage_ in his padre’s voice. “Do you three think me an old, naive _fool?_ Did you think I would not notice your little blunder on the trip over here? How _dare_ you bring a hero to _my_ domain! Have you _anything_ to say for yourselves!?” His body grows to ten times it's normal size, the demonic entity coming to tower over his subordinates. Are those the flames of hell bellowing behind him? Yes… yes they are.

“Uh…” Demencia leans over to whisper to Flug, not so subtly shaking. “What do we do _now,_ doc?” She asks, body already tense for the possible beating she expects to receive.

Flug hesitates, gulping in terror. “Run.” He whispers, too scared to say anything else.

Within seconds, Demencia and 505 take off like frightened rabbits, booking it for the door. Flug turns heel, ready to follow after his companions, but Lovecraftian tentacles wrapping around his ankles promise him a less than admirable fate. He of course resists their pulling, unabashedly writhing and kicking in an attempt to get free, but no amount of squirming can free his thin ankles. Desperate now, Flug grabs hold of anything within reach, soon grabbing hold of a chair by it's legs, but as it’s not bolted down in any way, this does nothing to help him. If anything, it only goes to further infuriate the older villain further, Black Hat growling something lost to his hijo as another, larger tentacle enters Flug’s vision, lightly smacking his hands to make him let go of the chair, which he begrudgingly does. Finally, Flug finds himself dragged to Black Hat’s feet, the demon’s foot tapping impatiently, hands on his hips as he scowls down at the boy, looking reminiscent of an irritated father whose son just broke his window with a stray baseball… _oh no._

“That certainly wasn’t your _greatest_ attempt at an escapade, now was it?” Black Hat asks, tone mocking, but at least he’s got the smallest bit of a sly smile on his face, so he might go a little easier on Flug… but that's pretty unlikely. “Seems you aren’t quite as fast as your co-workers, are you, hijo?”

Flug let’s out an awkward laugh, fidgeting in place. “W-Well, it’s just like you s-say, señor… d-don’t worry about being f-faster than the hero, just be f-faster than your t-teammates.”

There’s a pause, before Black Hat bursts into uproarious laughter, leaning back with the force of it. Flug laughs along with him, though it’s forced, as he subtly tries to crawl backwards away from his boss. Maybe if he’s distracted enough, he can- “And where do you think _you’re_ going, mi hijo travieso?” Black Hat is right back to business before his kid can even blink, catching Flug by the wrist as he drags the scientist towards himself again. Once his prey is within reach, the demon scoops Flug up, holding the boy by the back of his lab coat, making him look akin to a newborn kitten. Black Hat chuckles again, amused by the state Flug is in. “Did I _tell you_ that we were done, hijo? I do not believe I did… no, you’re still in a _lot_ of trouble.”

“I-It wasn’t my fault!” Flug insists, flailing a little in his continued attempts to escape. He knows, deep down, that he’s making a bigger deal out of this than he needs to, but considering the fact that he knows _exactly_ how his boss will be punishing him… yeah, anything’s fair game at this point if it means he can get out of here with his backside unharmed. “Please believe me, señor! It was an a-accident, I swear!”

“Though I am fully willing to believe you did not lure that cape here _intentionally,_ hijo… to do such a thing is a very _egregious_ crime, and you damn well know it,” Black Hat takes a seat without looking behind him, landing in his armchair just as expected. “Is there anything other than excuses you’d like to spit out before I give you the punishment you know you deserve?”

“Um…” Flug averts his eyes, focusing his gaze on the carpet as he’s maneuvered to lay over Black Hat’s lap. He knows there isn’t anything he can do that will convince his padre to let him go, so he may as well go out with at least a _little_ dignity to his name. “N-No, papá… I’m very sorry for what happened.” Apologizing certainly can't hurt, especially since Flug truly _is_ apologetic, having never intended for the mission to go south.

Black Hat pauses, before ruffling the top of Flug’s bag with one hand, the other rubbing circles into the boy’s back. "I know, mi hijo, I know… but I don't believe you understand just how dangerous this situation was, and as your padre, it is my job to make sure you learn that your actions have consequences; just because you were able to win this time does not mean you will every time in the future."

Flug gives a weak nod, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels Black Hat pull his jeans down. “S-Sí, papá.” He can’t think of anything to say to that, too intimidated to try coming up with another excuse. After all, if he told his padre the truth, he knows that Black Hat would go after 505 in a heartbeat, and he’d much rather just endure his boss’s discipline rather than watch his precious bear get punished in his place.

However, before that can happen, Black Hat seems to pause, much to Flug’s confusion. “Hijo… why aren’t you wearing protection?” Black Hat asks in a too-calm voice.

Flug freezes in horror, eyes widening at the realization. “I-I forgot, señor,” He explains, sick to his stomach with the idea that he’s about to be in even _more_ trouble. “B-But it’s f-fine, sí?”

Black Hat snarls, not at all amused. “You’ve soiled yourself.” He points out, referring to Flug’s soaking wet underwear and damp jeans.

Flug pauses, genuinely surprised. In all the chaos of today- from the first fight with Sunblast, the panicked ride back to the manor, the second showdown, Black Hat shouting at him- he must’ve lost control of his bladder, but he can’t for the life of him remember when it happened. Did it happen within the last hour? He very clearly remembers being dry when Sunblast arrived at the manor, as he never would have let 505 lay on his lap if he’d wet himself, so he can only assume he went when Black Hat lost his cool. All at once, Flug is overcome with a deep sense of shame and embarrassment. He knows it isn’t his fault- he’s been having bladder issues for months now- but he can’t help but feel humiliated by his body’s lack of stability, even if it shouldn’t be a big deal. But, that’s the thing though, isn’t it? It _is_ a big deal, at least to Flug, who hates the idea of not being in control, especially over something as personal as his own body.

It takes a lot of lip biting, but Flug manages to resist the urge to cry from embarrassment and frustration, deciding instead to make a point out of staring at his padre’s shoes, too ashamed to look the older villain in the eyes. “I’m… I’m _sorry,_ padre… it was an _accident.”_ He goes for somewhat of a formal apology, feeling too close to age-sliding to risk calling Black Hat anything else.

Black Hat, for his part, keeps one hand on the back of Flug’s neck, the other tapping it’s fingers against Flug’s back. “… It’s alright, hijo,” Strangely enough, Black Hat forgives the scientist, acutely aware of Flug’s heightened embarrassment. “I know you don’t do these things on purpose… however, next time you need to remember your limitations, and remember to wear protection. Otherwise, these accidents will keep happening at inopportune moments, and I would hate to see you humiliated by such a thing.”

Flug just nods, letting out a shaky sigh. “I-I can go sh-shower first, if you want me to, señor.” He offers, although he doesn’t actually want to. Well, no, he definitely _wants_ to get clean, but the thought of having to wait before he gets punished… yeah, no thanks; Flug’s pretty sure he’d drop dead of a panic attack if he had to wait for it.

“No need for that,” Black Hat says, though he still stands Flug up. Averting his eyes, if only to give the boy some relative privacy, the demon offers Flug the package of baby wipes he keeps under his desk. “Go ahead and clean yourself up… I can tell you’re afraid to _‘slide’_ right now.”

“Th-Thank you, señor,” Flug murmurs, accepting the wipes. He hesitates, weighing his options, before he simply turns his back on Black Hat, dropping trow and stepping out of his wet underwear before cleaning himself off. He squeezes his eyes shut through the whole ordeal, face beet red with embarrassment. Soon enough, he’s clean as a whistle, and while still blushing, he turns back to his boss and gives back the wipes, his other hand shoving down the front of his T-shirt to hide his nudity a little better. “Th-Thank you again, señor.” He says, looking almost ill with his anxiety.

Thankfully, Black Hat wastes no time in shoving Flug back over his lap, effectively allowing the younger villain to cover himself. The demon says nothing, as he’s already said why Flug is getting punished. He doesn’t prolong the inevitable, quick to begin slapping his palm against his adoptive offspring’s bare backside. Flug, in the meantime, whimpers under his breath, horrifyingly enough feeling tears prickle at the corners of his eyes the minute his boss gets started. Usually it takes a lot more than a few smacks to get Flug to tear up, but the scientist is already in a mentally low state, and he can’t be blamed for being easier to upset. With his bottom getting spanked and no other audio to distract him, Flug finds his mind wandering to his missteps from today, stomach twisting in uncomfortable knots as memories resurface. Getting up this morning, he had hoped today would be good, considering the fact that he didn’t have any nightmares like he usually does, but alas, that was not to be.

He knows, deep down, that he can probably blame his good for nothing teammates for this. After all, Flug followed protocol, and did everything in his power to keep everyone focused on the mission, but as usual, his teammates either ignored him or got in the way, causing the strategic young villain to continually be thrown off his rhythm and defeated. Flug makes to sigh, but it comes out as a yelp at a particularly hard smack, Black Hat apparently upping the intensity, much to his hijo’s displeasure. Flug internally huffs, wanting to cross his arms, but he has a feeling his boss wouldn’t like that, and would  most likely view it as blatant disrespect. Right now, Flug is busy feeling rightfully annoyed that he’s the one _‘getting it’_ when _he’s_ the one who _solved_ the whole mess! On that note, why is Flug even _being_ punished? He _solved the problem,_ therefore he should be _rewarded,_ not paddled like an uncooperative child! Against his own will, Flug kicks the ground in both frustration and out of reflex, the pain getting to him.

“Careful, pequeño.” Black Hat warns, giving his scientist a few harder licks for his trouble.

Again, this frustrates Flug, the villain biting his tongue to keep from growling. He shouldn’t even _be_ in trouble! Why is it that whenever Demencia or 505 screws up, _he’s_ the one who pays for it!? Well… Flug _knows_ why; he makes an effort to take their punishments for them. Time and time again, he’s taken the blame for 505’s missteps, and has knowingly lied about the things Demencia has done in order to save her hide. Internally, the scientist wonders why he does this. After all, while 505 could certainly use Flug’s protection- Black Hat usually goes too far with the bear, as the demon knows 505 can’t be killed, using that as an excuse to mutilate his hijo's creation- Demencia sure as hell doesn’t need his help! Staring at the floor, Flug offhandedly wonders what Black Hat would do to Demencia if _she_ had been the one left behind. Would he hit her? Burn her? Tear her apart? Flug shivers at the graphic images his brain produces, every picture making him feel even guiltier for wanting someone else to be in trouble instead.

Flug internally sighs again, realizing all at once why he’s become so sacrificial for his teammates; Black Hat has decided to never senselessly beat him again, but has yet to offer that level of self control to his other employees. So to hell with it, Flug is willing to take a few spankings if it means his friends and family don’t end up dead. Just as this thought crosses his mind, several harder smacks- he has the sneaking suspicion that Black Hat is finishing up- force Flug out of his daydreaming, the scientist unable to contain his crying any longer. He doesn’t bawl too hard, as this isn’t as serious of a punishment compared to what he’s gotten for worse offenses, but Flug still feels justified in his freedom to sob a little, burying his bag-covered face in Black Hat’s slacks for comfort. To the boy’s gratitude, Black Hat soon finishes, and is quick to pull Flug into a sitting position on his lap.

Black Hat ignores Flug’s wincing at the new position, tugging his employee to lay against his chest, head propped up on his shoulder. Flug hums under his breath, closing his eyes as a few more tears trickle down his face, but nothing more. Say what you will about Black Hat’s weird way of disciplining his favorite employee, but Flug secretly likes the aftercare a _lot_ more than he’ll ever admit. He doesn’t like it so much that he’d _purposefully_ get in trouble- that would be very masochistic, even for him- but it certainly makes getting his ass beat a whole lot less excruciating. Sighing, Black Hat pats Flug offhandedly on his back, clearly deep in thought. Flug waits it out, figuring that his padre is thinking of the right words to say. This is always the hardest part for both of them; what to say when it’s over. Flug likes to think he’s improving somewhat, as he’s now coherent post-spanking. As for Black Hat… well, he’s still pretty tongue-tied.

“You _need_ to understand, hijo,” Black Hat’s tone is quiet- very grave, even for him- making Flug all the more inclined to lay down and sleep away the pain. “What happened out there… had that damned cape been even a _little_ intelligent, he could have seen through your trap, and he could have… make no mistake of it, I am more than capable of squashing such an inferior being, but I am _not_ a speedster; I am _not_ all powerful. Were he fast enough, and angry enough, he could have… he could have _very seriously_ harmed you. I know that’s quite unlikely, but my point still stands; you need to be _much_ more careful, mi hijo.”

Flug sighs, but not out of frustration. “… Sí, papi, I understand. It won’t happen again, I promise.” He whispers, feeling his head get hazy as the inevitable slide looms ever closer. He averts his eyes, fiddling with his thumbs as he considers whether or not he should tell Black Hat that he’s close to feeling little right now. After all, he just got done with a mission that he was busy with all day, so he probably has a lot of paperwork to do and inventions to-

“-Doctor, are you alright?” Black Hat questions, knocking Flug out of his stupor. The demon squints his eyes, looking his scientist over carefully, before a sly smile spreads across his face. “Oh, _mi hijo…_ you’re close, aren’t you?” He says this with an obvious smirk in his voice, amused by Flug’s squirming. “Why must you always fight it, hijo? You know that I will be here the entire time, and am more than willing to take care of you.”

“But… but I’m _busy,”_ Flug insists, even as the haziness grows heavier on his mind, causing him to unabashedly wrap his arms around Black Hat’s neck for support, nuzzling his bagged face into the older villain’s shoulder. “‘M too busy to be small, papi.”

Black Hat just smiles even wider, not that Flug can see it from his position. “Nonsense, hijo… we’ve plenty of time to attend to business later; you’ve worked very hard today, and you could use a little break,” He stands, carrying Flug to the couch he keeps off to the side of his office. He lays the boy down on his back, snapping his fingers to produce the changing supplies from thin air. As the demon goes to grab Flug’s knees to force them against his chest so he can be diapered, the scientist whines, attempting to get up, but his padre shushes him. “Shh, mi hijo… it’s alright. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.”

That seems to do it, Flug settling down immediately. The boy goes incredibly lax as Black Hat cleans him up and changes him, drifting off into space somewhat. He’s brought out of it when his padre picks him up again, finished with the diaper change, leaving Flug in just a t-shirt, diaper, and of course his mask. Flug rests his head on Black Hat’s shoulder as he’s carried towards the door, finally speaking for the first time in several minutes. “Did I… did I do a good job, papi?” He asks, tone tentative and skittish; yeah, he’s _definitely_ little right now.

“Hm?” Black Hat doesn’t understand the question, tilting his head at his offspring’s inquiry. “What do you mean, Kenny?” He uses the shortened version of Flug’s name that Demencia has taken to using, aware that Flug prefers it when he’s in his younger headspace.

“On the missin’,” Flug elaborates, and although his speech is slurred, the word _‘mission’_ comes out cleaner than usual; he’s still fighting his little headspace, however futile it may be. “Did I do a good job, papi?”

Black Hat can’t help but smile, though Flug still can’t see his expression from his position over the demon’s shoulder. “You did _wonderful,_ mi hijo… such a good job. Even with the odds stacked against you, you managed to defeat that superhero like it was nothing. You made me very, _very_ proud today.”

Flug grins, nuzzling against his padre’s shoulder. “Thank you, papi,” He murmurs, before letting out a yawn more befitting of a lion. “Mm… _tired,_ papi.” He announces, huffing in irritation at the thought of napping, but even _he_ can’t deny that he’s in no condition to work, much less stay awake.

Black Hat offers a chuckle at that, indulgently ruffling the top of his hijo’s paper bag. “I know, mi hijo, I know. It’s about time we got you to bed.” Carefully, he exits his office, totting Flug in his arms as he heads to the boy’s nursery.

Flug still needs to fill out a mission report, as well as clean up the room Sunblast and Demencia fought in… but for now, Black Hat’s willing to let the scientist rest. He’s earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> A little overdue, if only because the pilot came out over two weeks ago, but hey, at least I wrote something for it! Shout out to Bette2014 for encouraging me to write this fic, and an even bigger shout out to everyone who reads this shit! To the normal Villainous fans who are probably regretting clicking on this cursed fanfiction; I’m so fucking sorry, y’all. Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
